


Extract on myself.

by Saubree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree
Summary: This is a thing I wrote as a small summary for my profile in a LJ that turned out to be a recordatory of some experiences of mine.It's not melancholic but it made me feel like it while writing.Give me some thoughts, if you want.





	Extract on myself.

My name is Lenna, I live in Mx city, which is a very small and very crowdy one. I like cats but they sometimes make me sad… *The reasons I worked out for this are as follows: 

One of my cats, Gamma, is getting old and he had his tail chopped off 'cause he is a little savage panther (if only in his heart) and fought a dog but well, he got past it and now he is better, it’s just it took him a while. The first month was especially tough on him and on us. Nevertheless, before all that I found that I couldn’t really keep up with the necessary routine: brush his hair, buy his food, replace the litter… sometimes even pet him felt like too much. Like I couldn’t do much of anything. It didn’t necessary got better when they started to come close to me. Whenever I was in bed (and uh, this sounds a lot like I was in the deeps of depression but it wasn't that bad. I keep thinking about how it was and it keeps sounding worse and worse but anyways I didn’t consider me in a really bad place at the moment even when I knew I was in one of those sorta blank months) they'd climb up and literally just stay there even when I knew Gamma wasn’t comfortable in that bed and Flan just like wanted to rub and be rubbed xP she was cute, but I ultimately didn’t reciprocate to any of that). 

I’m better in that regard now. I give them a more sheltering routine but I still haven’t bought the damn hairbrush. That's a part of the bit I’m still bad at: since I had the age for it, I had been reluctant to get a job (though not reluctant to keep my studies so that’s one up).

When I was little, I wasn’t very happy or confident in myself but as I grew up it all became better. Not much so, but I now feel happier**, if not lighter.

**Like, I know happiness :p but throughout it all I have only ever felt lighter in few, precious moments that make my happiness even greater, I don’t recall the exact memories but I remember the feeling they left. Like I was _alright_ , no anxiety or piece of past intertwined with the moment.

Note... I have bought the hairbrush. I brush them more often than not and they let me pet them everyday. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, MX is full of culture and shit, so diverse really, you would love it.


End file.
